Una semana en Edale
by Sunshine Del Rey
Summary: Vacaciones, Sebastian necesitaba unas jodidas vacaciones, nadie lo sabia pero quizá esto seria la mejor decisión de su vida. Es una pareja extraña no supe como clarificarlo así que lo puse aquí Tom Hiddleston y Sebastian Stan- YAOI-


_**Hola chicas, bueno aquí está el one shot, lo escribí por que vi una fotografía en un grupo y a una chica le surgió la idea y bueno me ofrecí en desarrollarla, GRACIAS LAURA! en serio, jamas se me había ocurrido hacer una historia de este tipo y gracias a ti pude hacerlo, esto es para ti Laura G.**_

 _ **Ya saben, Sebastian stan y Tom Hiddleston no me pertenecen pero se me hincho escribir de ellos jajaja**_

* * *

El suspiro resignado que Sebastian soltó era para deprimir a cualquiera, por más que intentaba no lograba aprenderse el libreto, era la última escena y él tenía que trabarse justo ahora, dos días de descanso es lo que había dicho el director, la película iba perfectamente bien y el director lo sabía, dejaría al señor Stan descansar un par de días, quizá la semana entera y volverían al rodaje, todo iba de acorde a lo estimado, por ahora no había presión alguna, así que hacerlo despejar su mente sería lo mejor, todo terminaría más rápido y sin complicaciones.

Las personas se estaban retirando de la escena habían grabado lo último que pudieron y tendrían la semana libre, Sebastian se encontraba sentado en su silla, las iniciales S.S. resplandecían en el respaldo, su pierna impaciente daba brincos en el suelo y aquella profunda arruga de su frente se había hecho aún más grande, podría ser el estrés, nadie lo sabía ni siquiera el, pero quería quitarse de todo ese alboroto de una buena vez.

Unos golpecitos en la espalda le hicieron girar la cabeza, era su compañero Tom, jamás habían trabajado juntos pero se llevaban bastante bien

-¿Tienes problemas con eso? – Una pequeña pero alborotada mata de pelo rojiza llamo su atención, Thomas tenía una sonrisa realmente cautivadora, era un hombre delgado, alto y muy elegante, Sebastian siempre se sintió como si estuviera delante de algún caballero de la edad media, era muy gracioso pensar de esa manera pero vamos… el hombre era demasiado cortés y correcto. Se habían conocido en una fiesta de gala, y desde esa noche tuvieron muy buena conexión, no habían charlado demasiado en estos últimos meses pero en definitiva encajaban bien el uno con el otro.

-Unos cuantos amigo, no sé qué es lo que pasa, me estoy saturando demasiado, simplemente no puedo recordar los diálogos, en ser me estoy volviendo loco con esto.

\- Ey, todo con calma, si te estresas demasiado por esto, la situación empeorara… escuche que les dieron la semana de descanso.

-Sí, y fue por mi culpa aun que todos salieron beneficiados sé que el descanso era directamente para mí- Sebastian soltó una leve risita frotándose las cienes y estirando sus brazos- veremos si eso ayuda un poco.

Tom lo miro unos cuantos segundos pensativo, y el rostro se le ilumino al instante-Tengo una cabaña en Edale, en el distrito de Derbyshire Peak- las palabras salían lento de los labios del pelirrojo, la cara de duda de Stan le hizo reír a carcajadas, él no tenía idea de lo que hablaba- ¡en las afueras de Londres!

-¡OH BIEN! ¿A dónde va esto?- dijo el ojiazul entre risas

-¿No te gustaría pasar unos días allá? Regresare a Londres en dos horas y el pueblo no queda tan lejos, vine a recoger el traje de Loki, ya sabes… me gustaría ir la próxima semana al hospital central, será sorpresa, me salió un momento libre y decidí llamar, será la segunda vez que voy y quisiera pasar al pueblo, es un lugar precioso.

Sebastian dudó durante unos segundos, realmente no tenía nada que hacer y estar en un pueblo en Londres sonaba bastante bien, seria relajación total por esos días.

-Claro… ¡seria genial! Hmm pero ¿no me quedare solo ahí verdad? Realmente podrías dejarme en plena carretera y moriría de frio antes de encontrar el camino, no conozco en lo absoluto.

-Por supuesto que no, en realidad yo también necesito un descanso, la casa es amplia y bastante cómoda, tendremos tiempo para todo pero esta noche… yo invito.

-¿Invitar qué?

–Ya lo verás.

Pasaron en auto hasta el departamento de Sebastian, tenían una hora para llegar al aeropuerto, tomaron una de las maletas grandes del armario y comenzaron a llenarla de ropa, Tom se reía cada vez que Sebastian trataba de meter un par de bermudas o camisetas sin mangas, ahí era malditamente frio en especial en esa época del año, al final le dejo meter solo un par de camisetas y unas bermudas. La maleta quedó lista, el libreto quedo en aquel mueble de la esquina y emprendieron camino hacia el aeropuerto.

El yet era algo pequeño, tan solo 10 lugares, cinco en cada fila pero eran demasiado cómodos, era de la empresa, podían alquilarlo cuando quisieran, era fantástico para viajes rápidos, subieron ambos por las escaleras, acomodaron las maletas del pelinegro en el porta equipajes y entraron uno frente a otro. El viaje transcurrió rápido, tenían un sentido del humor similar, aunque Sebastian poseía un aire juvenil, uno que Tom creía que ya había perdido, o eso pensaba él.

Llevaban solo tres horas de vuelo y el más joven ya se había dormido, respiraba con suavidad pero parecía algo incómodo, Thomas descruzó sus largas piernas y se levantó por una manta, la azafata se había retirado así que tomó una para cada quien, lo mismo con las almohadas, dejó las suyas desarregladas en su asiento y se limitó a observar al otro, era increíble como el color de sus ojos y labios resaltaba con la palidez de su rostro.

Acomodo la pequeña almohada tomándole con lentitud la cara, lo giró y la puso bajo el, apoyó su mano junto al rostro de éste, se inclinó a jalar la palanca al costado de su asiento y empujó… el asiento cayó con lentitud hasta dejarlo casi en posición horizontal el rostro de Tom quedo cercas de Sebastian pero no le incomodó, era extraño admitirlo pero justo en ese momento se sentía bien.

Despertaron al ser llamados por una cálida voz femenina que les invitaba a abrocharse el cinturón, estaban por llegar al aeropuerto, ambos estaban lo suficientemente agotados para dormir el resto del viaje, al levantarse se echaron una mirada y se estiraron en sus asientos, se dedicaron una mirada fugaz y sonrieron de costado. Las llantas del yet tocaron el suelo… estaban ahora en Londres.

Alquilaron un auto y llegaron al pequeño pueblo de Edale, fueron cuatro extensas horas de viaje, al entrar al auto Thomas se apodero de la radio y enseguida resonó ''sex on fire'', a Sebastian le sorprendió increíblemente que Tom tuviera ese tipo de gustos musicales, porque Thomas era ese tipo de hombre amante de la música clásica, seguía con su rostro serio concentrado en el camino pero a decir verdad por sus dedos tarareando en el volante le gustaba bastante, pasaron a una estación de gas, compraron algunas golosinas y pasaron el resto del viaje entre conversaciones y risas.

Llegaron a las ocho de la noche, el sol aun pintaba motitas de colores rojizos en el cielo, Tom aparco el auto frente a una elegante y pintoresca casa de color blanco tapizada de enredaderas, el pelirrojo fue directo al maletero, sacó la valija de Sebastian del auto y caminó hacia la entrada, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y lo dejó pasar, la casa era preciosa y antigua, Tom le dio un recorrido por las habitaciones y lo instaló en la habitación de al lado.

Con una enorme sonrisa, lo saco a rastras de la casa, Tom le había preparado una sorpresa mientras conducía, se comunicó al mejor restaurante del pueblo, su viejo amigo Gustav le preparo la mejor comida y cuando ellos llegaron todo estaba listo.

-Te dije que esta noche corría por mi cuenta, la comida de aquí es deliciosa así que disfruta.

-No sé si sea el hambre pero podría comerme esto y a cada persona de este lugar- Tom observaba con diversión, Sebastian tenia las mejillas llenas de comida y sin darse cuenta gemía por lo bajo, la comida era exquisita.

Terminaron de cenar y dieron gracias a Gustav, se retiraron a casa caminando, el sendero estaba completamente oscuro, la calle de piedra iba costa arriba, eran solo cinco minutos hasta la casa, esa noche se la habían pasado genial, fueron todo tonterías y carcajadas, era asombroso que pudieran entablar conversaciones a veces tan profundas y serias o solo cosas cotidianas para morir de risa, ambos se habían desecho de todo rastro del estrés que hace apenas unas horas tenían acumulado, sería un fantástica fin de semana

Entraron a la casa agotados, el día había sido demasiado ajetreado pero pese a eso lo habían disfrutado muchísimo, al despedirse antes de ir a la cama ambos tenían las mejillas un poco rojas, no sabrían decir si era por el frio del lugar o quizá algo más.

A la mañana siguiente Tom estaba completamente bañado, vestido y listo para llevar al otro a un pequeño paseo, tocó la puerta un par de veces, esperó… pero nadie atendió. Bajó a la cocina y preparo el desayuno, no le demoró más que quince segundos, la señora que cuidaba su casa mientras él no estaba le había hecho el favor de pasar a limpiar un poco y llevar alimentos para una semana, puso los platos en una bandeja y se dispuso a subir las escaleras, quizá Sebastian estaba demasiado cansado, mil pensamientos le embriagaron de camino a la habitación, él era una excelente persona, era generoso, divertido y honesto, en definitiva se sentía a gusto con él. Al llegar se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba entre abierta, dudo por unos segundos pero decidió pasar, empujó con su pie la madera y lo que vio lo hizo avergonzarse más que nunca en su vida.

Sebastian se encontraba recién bañado, tenía el cabello goteando la piel resplandeciente por el agua y estaba solo con una diminuta toalla girando por sus caderas, Tom se sobre exalto pidiendo disculpas repetidas veces y sin saber qué hacer, Seb soltó una estruendosa carcajada tratando de tranquilizar a Tom, pero él estaba frenético, su rostro estaba completamente rojo y sin saber que más hacer se limitó a dejar la bandeja en la cama y salir rápido de la habitación disculpándose por lo bajo un par de veces más.

El ojiazul se quedó parado a mitad de la habitación, el olor de los panqueques recién hechos inundó sus pulmones haciendo rugir su estómago, se acercó a la puerta y dudo si salir o quedarse dentro, tenía que admitir que Tom avergonzado era demasiado tierno, su rostro era de un color rojo tan vivo que era imposible que no le causara gracia alguna.

Después de cambiarse y probar el desayuno bajó las escaleras con la bandeja en la mano, Tom ya había terminado su desayuno, al encontrarse las mutuas miradas no hubo de otra más que risas.

-En serio lo siento no pensé que estarías así, yo solo quería llevarte el desayuno.

-No te preocupes… Thomas, en serio no es tu culpa, no te disculpes por favor, además no es como si yo tuviera algo que tu no, aunque probablemente te impresioné, seguro soy enorme, incluso aun debajo de la toalla… -Sebastian alzó las cejas de manera juguetona y le golpeó con suavidad el hombro.

Tom volvió a sonrojarse pero esta vez volteó la mirada, se levantó de su asiento y se encamino hacia el armario sacando un par de abrigos.

-Vamos, daremos un paseo.

Pasaron por todos los lugares posibles en el pueblo, caminaron por los prados, visitaron el antiguo castillo que ahora estaba en ruinas, pasaron a comer de nuevo al restaurante y por ultimo fueron al Bar, éste estaba increíblemente cerca de la casa, era un alivio porque ninguno quería marcharse y ya llevaban un par de tragos cada uno.

-Y bien, ¿qué paso con la chica con la que salías? Vi en el periódico una nota, realmente no te gustan las fotografías, hombre.

-No es eso, me gusta guardar mi privacidad para mí mismo, y bueno… ella y yo seguimos nuestros caminos, realmente no había mucha química, un par de semanas y comenzó a parecerme aburrido estar con ella, era demasiado superficial.

-Uh se lo que es eso, tantas chicas y todos te buscan solo por el dinero y por ser jodidamente guapo, y tú, amigo mío debes estar muy jodido de las chicas que te busquen por su físico, ¡eres el maldito sueño ingles de cualquier chica!-Sebastian ya hablaba un poco lento, vodka, wiski y tequila… ¡vamos! Todos aman el tequila

Tom reía a carcajadas mientras negaba con la cabeza- No soy el sueño de cualquier mujer, no soy lo suficientemente genial para serlo, eso debo decir yo de ti

-A ver ricitos de oro, ¿has visto la locura que causaste después de ser Loki? Dime si acaso no mojas cualquier ropa interior después de eso

-¿Y tú? Soldado del invierno… con ese aspecto tan salvaje hasta yo grité en la sala de cine sin contar la premier- para este punto ambos estaban lo suficientemente borrachos para no poder hacer un cuatro, pronto tendrían que marcharse.

-¿Así que gritaste por mí? Apuesto que puedo hacerte gritar aún más. –Sus ojos azules destellaban coquetos y algo que Tom pudo identificar como malicia, pero viniendo de este hombre lo dudaba completamente.

-¿A si? ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo Sebastian?- Tom cruzo sus brazos sonriéndole ladino, la cabeza le daba vueltas pero aun así quería ponerlo a prueba, o quizá el ponerse a prueba.

-Ya verás amigo, tú lo sabrás.

El resto de la noche pasó tranquila pero las palabras del pelinegro resonaban en la mente del otro. Ya eran las dos de la mañana cuando Sebastian miró el reloj, le palmeó el hombro al pelirrojo y se dispusieron a ir a casa. Al salir, el frio de la noche les golpeo las mejillas, y como por arte de magia se sintieron aún más borrachos al caminar. Las risas no habían parado desde hacía horas, todo les daba vueltas pero aun dentro de esa inconciencia se sentían que estaban en sus cabales.

La maldita llave no entraba en el cerrojo, y ambos seguían riendo y honestamente ninguno podía recordar porque, agotado y muy mareado Sebastian recargo su cabeza en el hombro del más alto, dejo caer casi todo su peso mientras mecía con lentitud sus caderas en un baile imaginario.

''CLICK'' crujio la puerta, la casa estaba helada, alguno de los dos olvidó cerrar la ventana trasera, después de verificar las entradas y cerrar algunas ventanas se fueron escaleras arriba, la habitación de Thomas tenia chimenea, sin decir palabras o esperar invitación alguna Sebastian lo siguió en silencio y se echó en su cama, se podía percibir el ambiente en paz, era un silencio cómodo, y podrían estar borrachos sin duda alguna que lo estaban, pero esa cordura a medias era la más gratificante que habían sentido en años.

El pelirrojo puso en marcha sus elegantes y estilizadas piernas de un lado a otro en la habitación, comenzó a apilar troncos de madera y encendió el fuego. Sebastian arrastró cobijas y almohadones hasta el suelo, se dejó caer en esa nube esponjosa de felpa y se quitó los zapatos y el exceso de ropa. Tom le observaba con curiosidad y diversion desde la esquina de la habitación, el ojiazul tenía el rostro enrojecido y bufaba desesperado tratando de quitarse el suéter, era una escena muy graciosa.

-La habitación ahora está caliente, puedes dormir aquí esta noche mientras te acostumbras a la temperatura.- Tom se rindió a sus pensamientos y tomo asiento junto al otro.

-¿Por qué me trajiste contigo?

-Fue solo una idea, jamás pensé que aceptaras yo solo quería ayudar…

-Dime, ¿Qué fue todo eso que dijiste de mí en el bar? Los halagos

-Dime lo tú, has sido tú quien comenzó… yo solo fui honesto contigo

-Entonces me veía salvaje y te hice gritar, ¿no es así?

-¿Y yo soy el sueño ingles de cualquier mujer?

-No solo de mujeres, eres el sueño ingles de cualquier humano

-Espera ¿Qué fue eso de hacerme gritar?

-Que, ¿acaso te sonrojas por eso señor elegante? Tómalo como un cumplido, cualquiera con la oportunidad te diría eso y cuanta guarrada más se le ocurriera, no lo sabes pero cargas con una presencia increíblemente sexual ¿alguien te lo ha dicho? –Tom se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras sentía los oídos zumbar de vergüenza, definitivamente el alcohol le suelta la lengua a cualquiera.- ¿Quieres que te diga que fue eso de hacerte gritar? Bien, Si, yo podría hacerte gritar de la forma más dulce y deliciosa que conoces, podría penetrarte de la manera más lenta y tortuosa que sentirías jamás, llegaría a ese punto que no conoces pero que te haría llegar al clímax más intenso de tu vida, ¿quieres que te diga que fue eso de gritar? ¿O quisieras una demostración?

-Para… Sebastian, no sabes que estás diciendo, estas demasiado borracho

-¿Tan borracho para hacer esto? –el Pelinegro se incorporó tomando con torpeza el rostro del otro y lo besó, Tom tardó en responder el beso, tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa pero no duró mucho antes de que correspondiera el beso gimiendo por lo bajo, cerró sus ojos degustando el sabor a alcohol en la boca del otro y jalándolo suavemente del cabello

Tom subió a horcajadas a las piernas del pelinegro intensificando aún más el beso, se despojaron con lentitud de sus camisas, desplegando besos y unas cuantas fuertes mordidas por todo el pecho y cuello, la respiración de pronto se convirtió en un horno, cualquier prenda les estorbaba, querían liberar su piel de todo rastro de tela y así lo hicieron, los calcetines, los pantalones y por último la única cosa que cubría la parte más secreta de sus cuerpos.

Para este momento la adrenalina había licuado el alcohol de sus organismos, se sentían totalmente cuerdos al menos así estaban en ese momento, pero no había tiempo para dudas, Tom comenzó a mover sus caderas sobre Sebastian, sus sexos rozaban con tanta lentitud que era una agonía y a la mierda, por que alguno de los dos tendría que ser quien se quedara abajo, ese sería un problema… o quizá no.

Sebastian tomó entre su palma ambos miembros masturbándolos con una mayor rapidez, Tom cabalgaba sobre él sin reducir la velocidad gimiendo su nombre, lo necesitaba… necesitaba su liberación pero Stan parecía estar jugando con él. Entre gemidos y risas el otro le veía con expresión divertida. – ¿Te estas divirtiendo mucho no? ¿Quieres que siga?

El pelirrojo tenía su cabeza mirando hacia el techo, sus ojos casi parecían rodar de placer, diablos esto se sentía tan bien. –No… pares, ni se te ocurra…- las palabras salieron con mucho esfuerzo, y justo cuando el cuerpo comenzó a cosquillearle del placer anunciando su orgasmo, Sebastian se detuvo, Tom resopló de enfado y curveo su espalda tratando de buscar nuevamente el roce de la piel pero esto le fue negado. Sebastian le tomo del rostro sonriendo con suavidad, en un movimiento rápido recostó su espalda en los almohadones, lo miró sonriente y besó su frente, su cuello y pecho, fue bajando con suaves movimientos de su lengua hasta las caderas y le mordió con ferocidad, al llegar a sus muslos los separó con regocijo y se dio un festín, lo tomó con la boca hasta lo más profundo que pudo, succionó la punta mientras sus dedos jugaban con el escaso vello rojizo de más abajo.

Arriba y abajo se movió una y otra vez, observando con todo el fervor del mundo a ese hombre, estaba a su merced, en este momento Tom estaba a sus pies y verlo ahí tumbado, curveando la espalda, apretando sus palmas y gimiendo por él, gimiendo por más. Las respiraciones se hicieron tan repetidas que Sebastian sabía que vendría, lo esperaba con ansias y tan rápido lo pensó, lo obtuvo, por fin pudo probarlo en todo su esplendor y era maravilloso. Agotado Tom levanto la cara y le atrajo hacia sí, se besaron duro pero sin prisa, necesitados pero sin urgencia, sebastian jamás había sentido un beso de esa manera, uno de tal magnitud que te remueve las entrañas, esta vez era distinto.

-Me arrepentiré de esto mañana… o quizá no, ya no importa. –Tom habló en un suspiro, el pelinegro no entendí a que se refería hasta que lo sintió girar bajo él, dejando expuesto su trasero, Thomas poseía una espalda y caderas tan finas que Sebastián sintió miedo de lastimarle.

-Eres algo muy hermoso de observar bajo la luz del fuego- el susurro le dio cosquillas por todo el cuello, Sebastian bajaba de nuevo, pero esta vez era algo nuevo para Tom, sintió el pánico pero se contuvo, los besos le revoloteaban en la piel, su espalda había quedado plagada de ellos y después lo sintió, bajando aún más dando húmedos besos en sus glúteos y después entre ellos, la sensación era fantástica, no pudo evitar gemir de placer, era una sensación totalmente distinta pero mierda, necesitaba más.

Inconscientemente comenzó a alzar las caderas a lo que Sebastian interpreto como una invitación y así fue, primero un dedo, dos, tres… era turno de introducirse, Tom gemía de dolor y placer, no quería detenerse y no lo haría hasta que se lo pidieran. En una suave pero firme estocada lo penetró, exhalaron al mismo tiempo quedándose sin aire, dejó que Tom se acostumbrara y comenzó a moverse dentro de él, era muy extraño pero no quería que parara, cada vez llegaba más profundo y cada vez que lo hacía tocaba un punto dentro que lo volvía loco, las estocadas se hicieron de pronto más rápidas y sin poder contenerlo volvió a correrse, el gemido del castaño a sus espaldas le informaba que él también se había corrido, fue un orgasmo fantástico ni siquiera tuvo que tocarse y los espasmos aún estaban haciendo estragos.

Tom despertó a la mañana siguiente con un brazo alrededor, abrió los ojos de golpe al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior y al intentar incorporarse el mismo brazo no se lo permitió, al mirar hacia el rostro de Sebastian notó que este le miraba con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-Te dije que podía hacerte gritar, anoche por poco y me quedo sordo- Tom entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza tratando de ocultar su risa, volvió a recostarse en el pecho de Sebastian y suspiró.

-Aún tenemos una semana, podríamos dar esto por olvidado, no sé qué fue lo que me pasó anoche.

-No sé tú, pero me gustaría aprovechar hoy, mañana, la semana que viene y muchos años más si es posible- Tom lo miró con extrañeza y le sonrió, como respuesta obtuvo un beso en la frente y un abrazo más fuerte.

-A mí también

-Lo haremos oficial entonces, quizá no pronto, pero algo me dice que es la decisión correcta

-Quizá lo sea.

* * *

 _ **GRACIAS POR LEER! espero les gustara, jamás había escrito sobre ellos pero surgió la idea y ¿por qué no?**_


End file.
